


Enchanting the Savior

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Snow & Charming organize a ball to find Emma a suitor, and Regina decides it might be time to bring her need for revenge out of retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the curse was never cast, and no one ever left the Enchanted Forest.

The savior, so called because her delivery had prompted her parents to finally agree on a peace treaty, was not a bad looking thing.

Regina watched from beside a large potted fern as Emma curtsied to her guests. She had no interest in entering the receiving line. Why greet Snow and Charming when it was far more enjoyable to keep them on edge, wondering if she would accept the invitation they'd practically been forced to deliver?

Moments after Emma's delivery Regina had decided against casting the curse. Why enact such a thing when the White clan was desperate to give her anything her heart desired in exchange for their daughter's safety? She may not have had a heart at the time, but still she knew a good deal when she heard one.

And so Regina ended up with half their kingdom and a treaty that said she could do anything within her new land's boundaries that she wished. It was writ that the White clan could not interfere.

In the past seventeen years rumors had abounded about what had happened to the people and land that had once been under the White's reign. There were whispers that the Evil Queen had slaughtered all, but also murmurs (though no one dared speak such things in the White court) that her lands were the most prosperous of them all.

Emma, Princess Regent to the House of White, was beautiful. Regina made no attempt to hide such truth as she stared between the fern's green leaves. The girl was dressed in a satin blue gown that perfectly nipped in her tiny waist, her long blonde curls hung lose and perfect down her back. She greeted all politely, offering small smiles that rarely reached her eyes, and varying her curtsies as afforded each guests' station illustrating how learned she was in palace etiquette. Regina was afraid she'd be a dreadful bore.

Luckily that fear was assuaged a moment later when, having greeted the last guest, the Princess gave a sideways glance at her parents to ensure their distraction before slipping to a bookcase at the far end of the room. Glancing around furtively the Princess slid a mug of what could only be mead from behind a book and took an eager gulp. Glancing around once more, and failing to notice Regina's eyes upon her, she took another quick swig before returning the mead to its hiding place.

Regina chuckled softly, clearly the savior was using libations to get through this night. She felt more confident that the whispered rumors her spies had overheard were true. Princess Emma may have been the guest of honor at a ball to find her husband, but she'd been caught ogling her serving maids' chests far too often to stop some from forming the opinion that given the choice she'd prefer the fairer sex.

Regina had no interest in such things, but she was hoping the savior did, for if she did not the Evil Queen's final plan for revenge would be found sorely lacking.


End file.
